Journey to Faraway Island!
by Dian Abby Yoga
Summary: Petualangan 2 orang remaja 13 tahun ke Faraway Island di Hoenn, mereka berdua mendapatkan sebuah old sea map dari celebi dan mereka bergegas untuk pergi, saat dalam perjalanan mereka bertemu Herlina, perempuan cantik yang mempunyai ambisi untuk menangkap mew si legendaris kecil, kisahnya? tuh liat bawah :v


"Hoaam akhirnya pagi!" Hari ini hari yang cerah, Taillow bersiul merdu, matahri bersinar di langit. Oh iya perkenalkan aku Triton! Anak dari kota Azalea yang terkenal Dengan sumur Slowpoke itu hehe.. "Hey Triton cepat bangun! Lambat sekali seperti biasanya dasar.." Dimon memanggilku dari jauh, aduh lupa lagi Dimon adalah sahabatku sejak umur 9 tahun, aku dan Dimon selalu menjelajah bersama sama dan sekarang kami singgah di kota Lilycove untuk mencari informasi Peta Laut Tua yang hilang dari peradaban. Konon jika seseorang menemukan peta itu orang itu bisa mengunjungi tempat langka yang bernama Pulau Yang Sangat Jauh!. "Iya iya.. aku pergi mandi dulu *dasar menyebalkan*" aku pergi meninggalkan kamarku dengan suasana berantakan dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi sementara Dimon sudah menunggu di depan pintu rumah sewaan kami. Aku sudah mandi! Sekarang tinggal menggunakan Kaos, jaket, kacamata, celana panjang, sepatu… selesai dalam sekejap hahaha.

"Ayo berangkat lelet banget jadi orang" seru dimon dengan kesal mungkin gara gara aku kelamaan kali ya?. "ok ok jangan marah dong senyuuum" aku sedikit membuat Dimon tertawa. Akhirnya kami berjalan kearah Rute 121 seperti yang Dimon rencanakan. Aku dan Dimon makin jauh dari kota,jalan terus. Tiba tiba aku punya firasat aneh, badanku tidak enak, sepertinya ada yang menindih badanku. "Biiiii!" terdengar suara lembut di belakangku, suara itu… sebentar aku tau sepertinya.. itu! Celebi! Tapi kenapa bisa disini?. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan berhenti, dan ternyata benar memang itu Celebi.

"Eeh.. Dimon ini bukannya Celebi yang ada di Ilex Forest bukan?" aku menatap Celebi itu. "Sepertinya kamu benar hmm.. kenapa bisa disini?". Saat aku berumur 7 tahun aku dan Dimon tidak sengaja pergi masuk lebih jauh kedalam Ilex Forest, ternyata kami tidak sengaja menemukan seekor Celebi di suatu kuil kecil. "Biii~" Celebi mengeluarkan sesuatu dan memberinya ke aku. "i-ini.. Peta Laut Tua!?" aku terkejut setelah apa yang aku lihat, peta rapuh yang tergulung rapidengan pita warna merah kusam. "Whoaaa! Berarti.. berarti kita bisa menjelajahi Pulau Yang Sangat Jauh itu!" Aku melihat muka Dimon yang sangat senang, aku pun juga ikut senang. "Hei Terimakasih ya Cele… eeh dia kemana?" aku melihat sekelilingku.. hanya ada rerumputan basah, pohon pohon rindang. "Hmm.. mungkin ia sudah pergi" jelas dimon. "Ayo jangan buang waktu lagi! Tujuan berikutnya Pulau Yang Sangat Jauuh!" aku bersemangat sekali! Peta Laut Tua itu sudah kutemukan! Yeaah!.

Aku dan Dimon akhirnya kembali ke kota Lilycove, aku berlari menuju Pelabuhan besar sembari memegang peta rapuh tersebut. Aku dan Dimon masuk ke Pelabuhan besar kota Liliycove yang sangat terkenal itu, kami segera member lihat Sang Nahkoda Kapal Tuan Briney. "Tuan Briney! Tuan Briney!" teriakku dari jauh seakan menggaung di seluruh tempat tunggu pelabuhan itu. "Ada apa nak?" Tanya Tuan Briney. "Kami berhasil menemukan Peta Laut Tua! Tolong antar kami ke Pulau Yang Sangat Jauh yang pernah Tuan beritahu! Ayo!" Aku memberikan peta itu ke tangan Tuan Briney yang keriput itu. "I-INI Benar benar peta itu! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang anak muda!" Tuan Briney juga mulai bersemangat sama sepertiku dan Dimon. "Ayo Dimon!" Aku menarik tas ransel Dimon secara paksa dan mendorongnya kedalam kapal Pesiar yang megah milik Tuan Briney. "eeh.. i-iya ehehe" Dimon mulai gugup.

Kata Tuan Briney Butuh waktu 12 Jam untuk mencapai Pulau Yang Sangat Jauh itu.. waw perjalanan ini pasti akan sangat melelahkan fiuuh~ untung aku ditemani Dimon jadi tidak masalah. "PERHATIAN! Panggilan kepada Dimon dan Triton mohon kehadirannya di Ruang Nahkoda di lantai 2 Terimakasih!" Suara panggilan itu terasa sedikit keras ditelingaku. Segera aku bangunkan Dimon dan memakai jaketku. "Emm… apa sih ganggu aja" Dimon mendorong kepalaku. "Hei apa maksudmu mendorong kepalaku huh?!" aku sedikit marah padanya. "e… sorry nggak liat' aku tertawa kecil melihat matanya yang masih sipit setelah bangun tidur. Aku dan Dimon segera menuju Ruang Nahkoda. Sesampainya disana aku dan Dimon disambut dengan segelas minuman limun panas dengan jeruk limun ditaruh di sisi gelas. "Perkenalkan anak muda! Ini anakku Herlina" mataku tertuju kearah anak Tuan Briney, dia masih muda, pokemonnya Togepi dan Eevee yang kulihat bersamanya. "Whoaa" Dimon terkejut melihat anak Tuan Briney yang cantik itu. "Hi namaku Herlina salam kenal..aku ikut Ayah karena aku ingin menangkap Mew" aku bingung apa itu Mew? Pokemon? Aku benar benar bingung. "Mew? Pokemon?" aku sedikit bingung. "iya~ Mew adalah pokemon yang sangat langka.. dan hanya ada satu di dunia Pokemon ini yaitu di Pulau Yang Sangat Jauh itu" Jelas Herlina. Hmmn aku jadi semangat kalau seperti ini! Tidak hanya pulau yang sangat misterius pokemonnya juga! Aku harus menjadi pertama yang menangkap mew! HARUS!. "Ok kalian boleh melanjutkan istirahat kalian aku sibuk hehehe" . kami pun kembali ke Dek dan melanjutkan istirahat.

Whoaa! Terlihat sangat jelas! I-itu! Pulau Yang Sangat Jauh! Tak terbayangkan akhirnya aku bisa mencapai sejauh ini! Aku merasa seperti di ujung dunia.. aku melirik ke Dimon dia juga tampak senang melihat pemandangan pulau megah yang belum terjamah siapapun itu. Setelah berlabuh di dekat pulau tersebut akhirnya kami turun dari kapal. Perjalanan ini sungguh tak sia sia. Pantai pasir putih yang indah, laut yang jernih nan biru, hutan yang rindang waaah! Sangat hebat! Ini seperti mimpi! Whoa.

"Hei kalian mau ikut aku mencari Mew?" Herlina menepuk pundakku dan Dimon. "Oooh iya baiklah! Aku yang akan mendapatkan Mew!" aku berlari kearah Hutan belantara itu sementara mereka masih ngobrol. Aku masuk kedalam hutan yang besar itu, tiba tiba aku mendengar suara. "Meeeeeew!" Suara itu sangat asing bagiku. Aku terus jalan kedepan tak kusangka aku bertemu seekor pokemon yang kunilai Imut dan lucu berdiri di depan semak semak besar dekat hutan ini. "Meeeeew!" Whoa! Itu Seekor Mew!

Aku harus menangkapnya! Yeaah!. "Triton Tunggu! Huff huff huff' Herlina lari terengah engah sambil memegangi togepinya. "Menangkap Mew itu perlu membutuhkan strategi! Keluarkan Pokemonmu!" aku mengeluarkan Excadrill dari pokeballku. "Drill!" Excadrill menyapaku dengan senang. Aku mengelus Excadrillku sebentar. "Ok Keluarlah Eevee!" seru Herlina. "Eeev" Eevee tersenyum melihat Herlina. Aku melirik Dimon, ternyata dia mengeluarkan Lilligant tersayang yang diberikan Gardenia di Sinnoh tahun lalu. "Ayo sekarang cegat Mew! Siapa yang pertama Cegat! Dia yang dapat!" Herlina & Dimon berlari menuju semak semak. Hehehe aku juga tidak mau kalah!. Aku dan Excadrill mencari cari tapi aku tidak melihat tanda apapun. "Excadrill! Kamu cari disebelah sana!" perintahku ke Excadrill. Excadrill menuju kearah yang berlawanan. Aku mencari lebih detail , tiba tiba aku menemukan ekor Mew. Aku panggil excadrill dari jauh. "Drill!" excadrill menyaut. "ok sekarang gunaran Gunting-X!" Excadrill berlari cepat dan mencakar Mew dengan cakarnya yang tajam, Herlina pun datang dari jauh dan menyuruh eeveenya menggunakan Tubrukan Cepat!. "Eevee gunakan Tubrukan Cepat!" Mew tidak berkutik! Sekarang saatnya melempaar…."Yay! Ayo Masterball TANGKAP MEW!" A-apa? Aku tidak tahu Herlina mempunyai Masterball!. Seketika Mew ditangkap oleh Herlina dengan cepat. "Asiik! Aku dapat Mew! Kerja bagus Eevee!" Herlina memeluk Eevee dengan erat. Yaah apa boleh buat yang dapat duluan dia yang dapat hehe.. aku terima saja kenyataannya. Aku pun memanggil Dimon dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari hutan dan kembali ke Pulau Utama untuk Istirahat.

Keterangan:  
Gunting-X = X-Scissor  
Tubrukan Cepat = Quick Attack  
Hutan Ilex = Ilex Forest  
Kota Lilycove = Lilycove City

Credits:  
BlackDimon  
Herlina (sebagai pencari ide)  
Abby Yoga (sebagai penulis)  
Gambar Hoenn (White Cat)  
Gambar Celebi (Deviantart)  
Gambar Mew (Team Aquadan)


End file.
